Realizing It
by TheManyFacesofJester
Summary: Under-going Revisions! Being Re-Written.
1. Chapter 1

Jester watched as Jane fought Gunther. Jane had been winning in the beginning, but Jane was weaker then Gunther, and she had started to get tired and began to lose. Dragon, who sat lazily on the castle wall, had long since run out of cheers to call to Jane and was trying to go to sleep.

"Come on Jane!" Jester called out trying to help Jane. 'She needs to get control of the sword, she is letting it go all over the place.' he thought to himself, though to shy to call it out to her. He did not want Jane to think he thought she was bad at fighting. 'I am only a jester, and she is a knight, she knows what to do!' he told himself. Just then Jane was knocked to the ground.

"Yield!" Gunther yelled as Jane tried to get up. Gunther's sword was pointed to her neck.

"Yield!" Jane called out then got up from the ground.

"Excellent job young Gunther!" Sir Ivon called out as he walked closer to the raven-haired boy.

"Yes, a fine job Gunther." Sir Theodore said but walked over to Jane instead of Gunther.

"Jane you let the sword control you instead of the other way around, you need to work on it." Jane nodded to Sir Theodore.

"Yes Sir." Sir Theodore turned to Gunther

"We are done for the day, take a rest." Both knights nodded a small bow and took their leave. 'Talk to her Jester!' He thought then walked up to Jane. She looked angry.

"Jane, you were amazing! I think you are really improving." Jane stopped walking

"What do you mean I did amazing, I lost!" 'Yup angry'

"Yes, but you did well, it is not always about winning, it is about improving, getting better until you beat him every time!" Jester tried to sound optimistic, but Jane was still upset

"Jester, how can I get better if I get tired after the first 5 minutes of fighting!" Jane stormed off up to her room. Jester sighed as he walked over to the kitchen. 'She just needs a little while to calm down, that's all.' He walked down the stairs to the kitchen and saw Pepper hard at work.

"Good Afternoon Pepper!" He called out trying to sound cheerful

"Hello Jester!" Pepper replied chopping some radishes "Who won the fight?" Pepper had not seen it because she had to cook, not that she was really interested in that sort of thing, but she still like to know who she would be congratulating at lunch.

"Gunther won, but I really think that Jane is improving!" He wanted to give Jane some credit.

"Oh, too bad, she really wanted to win this one." Pepper was upset for Jane. "She has not won a match in a long time."

"Yes, I know, she is kind of upset, so be careful what you say, in fact" Jester thought about it "Do not even mention the fight."

"Alright, I will not." Pepper answered still cutting vegetables and mixing ingredients. "Have you seen Rake recently?" Pepper tried to sound casual while she said it. Jester could not help but to smirk a bit.

"Yes, I have. He is out in the garden. Do you need him for anything?" He knew she just wanted to see him, but he could not help asking.

"Umm, no but, well, I mean I..." She trailed off and Jester decided to help her

"To get ingredients for the stew right?" Pepper seemed to be relived

"Uh, yes." Pepper looked up at Jester and smiled. Jester had grown quite a lot in the past years to the point where he was as tall as Jane, maybe even a little taller. Jester smiled to her then walked to the stew and sampled it.

"I don't even know why they have me taste the king's food! Who would poison him? I mean if the king dies Cuthbert becomes king, and that is truly a horrible thought!" Pepper giggled and walked over to the stew and took the spoon from Jester as he was going for a third taste

"Let us save enough so the king may actually try some!" She hit him on the shoulder lightly with the spoon. "If you are only going to eat the meals I cook then you may leave!"

"Well then I guess I have to go!" Jester said and walked out of the room with Pepper laughing. As he walked out of the room he saw Dragon in Jane's room. Well, only his head was in Jane's room, but it still technically counted as being in her room. 'I will talk to her later when she has had time to cool off,' he thought 'But for now I think I will go for a walk.' He walked past Jane's room hearing Jane say

"I mean, he thinks he is so good, he has to be cheating somehow!" Followed by Dragon's usual:

"Just say the word and he is charcoal!" Jester walked off into the forest before he could hear Jane though he knew it would be her saying no. 'Well, with the mood she is in she just might say yes!' He laughed a bit at the thought of Dragon roasting Gunther. 'But Jane would never. Though she may ask Dragon to tourcher him for a bit though.' He laughed again. Jester continued walking through the forest thinking of Dragon doing terrible things to Gunther. It was then he realized that he walked quite a long way. He decided to turn back. He walked for another 5 minutes before finding himself in the same spot he was in 5 minutes ago. 'Am I lost?' In all the years he had been here in the castle he had never gotten lost. He wondered what to do then finally decided to just keep walking and see where it lead him. He had not been walking for long when something flew past his head and hit the tree behind him.

"WHAT THE" He turned to see an arrow in the tree then felt a sword to his neck.

"I'll give you 5 seconds to tell me your name and state why you are here!" Jester found himself staring into the face of a girl about Jane's age. She had long black hair with red and green streaks.  
"SPEAK!" She commanded.

"Umm, I am Jester" He panicked. 'What is happening'

"Your real name!" The dark-haired girl called the sword getting tighter against his neck.

"Umm, I am..." He trailed off. He had never told anyone his real name, not even Jane. The sword got closer to his neck. 'This is not the time to worry about if anyone knows your name' He thought feeling stupid for not saying it in the first place.

"I am Marvolio"

"Why are you here, what is your business? No one comes this deep into the forest unless they are snooping!" She moved closer to him and he saw that she had deep purple eyes.

"I was taking a walk and got lost! That is it I swear!" He wondered if this was the way he was destined to die. The girl looked him up and down and then backed away.

"You are the jester for Kippernium are you not?" The girl said her voice changed completely from scary, and harsh, to kind, and humorous. Still scared he answered immediately

"Yes, I am." He got curious and a little less intimidated by the girl who now seemed to be playful rather than harmful "How do you know that, and why did you attack me?" The girl smiled lightly and said

"Well you are in a jester suit and we are in Kippernium, I can put 2 and 2 together, and I attacked you because I thought you were here to attack me. I was most definitely wrong, as you look like you have never even seen a sword!" The girl seemed to laugh a little at the idea of Jester being a knight. Jester was a bit angry that the girl found him so weak

"I could have been a spy you know." He knew that was probably a stupid thing to say to the girl holding the sword but he said it anyways. The girl just laughed.

"You breathe so loud I could have shot you in the dark!" She laughed some more.

"Who are you anyways? Why would you think someone is snooping around? Why would someone be snooping around?" He asked almost all at once.

"You ask a lot of questions!" she said but did not answer either question. That irked Jester. He saw her fiddling with her sword. She was swinging it around when she slipped a bit on a rock and dropped the sword. Jester saw his chance and dove for the sword. Once he had it he pointed it at the girl. He had never held a sword against someone's neck. It made him feel oddly powerful

"Not bad. You're pretty fast for a jester, Marvolio." She said perfectly calmly

"Tell me your name and why you are here!" He commanded as she had

"Why bother, you will never kill me. You are a jester; you have not got the guts!" She said sounding amused by this request. Jester knew he did not have the gut, but he had another idea

"I may not kill you, but I could take you to the king and I am sure he will find a way to make you tell him so why don't we save ourselves some time and just answer me now!" The girl seemed surprised and somewhat impressed

"Hmm, OK, I am Lilah Rose; I have been living in the forest for a while. Some people have seen me and have come up with tales that I am a witch and have sent people to investigate and kill me."

"Are you?" Jester asked still feeling powerful

"A witch?"

"Yes"

"If I were a witch why would I be telling you this when I could just teleport myself away from here?" The girl named Lilah Rose said in a voice that made Jester feel very stupid.

"True" Jester pulled the sword away noticing for the first time its incredibly light weight.

"This is a very nice sword" Jester said in spite of himself. The girl walked closer to him

"Is it not? I bought from a merchant in…" Lilah paused "You know, I really can not remember, I have been quite a few many places so I can not remember where I got everything!"

"It must have been expensive, especially for a girl who is living in the forest!" Jester found it weird how the girl was so scary one moment the perfectly friendly and willing to give away personal information the next

"Just because I live in a forest does not mean I am poor, you know! Well, actually you do not know which is why I am telling you. Ha Ha!" She laughed sarcastically at her own small joke. Jester thought he was starting to like this girl.

**A/N: Okay, I know I used a line from Lord of the Rings, but I could not help it! Well That is it for now. Review please! I really will appreciate your criticism as mush as your complements! And while I am at it, Thanks for Reading!**

**(Chapter Edited slightly!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jester gestured for Lilah to take back the sword. Lilah walked closer to him and put her hand on the handle of the sword. Her hand skimmed his and he felt a warm sensation flow through his body. Like touching silk in winter. She paused for a moment, her hand on his, and then slowly pulled the sword from him.

"Thank you." Lilah said politely. Jester nodded in reply but stayed silent. They both stood there, heads down, for a few moments, as if having a moment of silence for a lost friend. Jester finally looked up at the girl and the spell was broken.

"Why are you here Lilah? I mean, why do you live in the forest? Is there not anyone who can help you?" Lilah looked up from the floor. She looked as though she was making a life or death decision. She waited for another few moments before speaking herself.

"No, there is no one to help me. I am alone in this world." Her voice had changed again. It now sounded upset, if even a little ashamed. "There are a lot of reasons why I live in the forest, but I am not sure I am ready to share them with you yet." She looked solemnly at him. Jester just looked at her in a way that seemed like a person trying to put together a puzzle, but they were missing all the pieces. He said nothing. They both looked at each other for a while when Lilah finally spoke up.

"You should be getting back to your home Marvolio. I can show you the way." Lilah started to walk away the turned to the boy in blue. "Are you coming or am I just going to be looking at the lovely scenery Kippernium Forest?" She questioned. Jester walked closer to her.

"Yes, I am coming. But, if I do go back, will I ever get to see you again?" He asked highly fascinated by her.

"That is up to you." She said and began to walk away.

Jester walked in through the Kippernium walls alone. Lilah had walked with him for a few minutes until something looked familiar, and then turned back. He and she had talked a little more with each other. He now knew that she had lived quite far from here and was a complete vegetarian, though he was still confused about how someone can only live off of fruit. He suddenly remembered what she had said to him when he asked if he was ever going to see her again. "That is up to you." The words echoed in his head as if it were hollow. He had determined that he would eventually finish the puzzle of Lilah Rose, which meant he would see her again! He was trying to remember the way that they had walked back so he could retrace his steps and get back to her when he heard someone calling his name.

"JESTER! Where have you been? We have all been looking around like mad trying to find you!" It was Jane. 'So she had left the sanctity of her room.' Jester thought to himself. He felt a little weird being called Jester after being called his real name by Lilah. He pushed the feeling away and walked nearer to Jane.

"I got a little lost in the woods!" He called. He had made up his mind that he would not tell anyone about Lilah. If he did they might make her leave or even try her as a witch if they had listened to rumors.

"Lost? Jester you know these woods like the back of your hand, how could you get lost!" Jane said to him suspiciously now very close.

"I don't know I guess this time I just was not paying attention to where I was going. But I found a way back, so no need to bother over it." He did not want to be tempted to tell Jane about Lilah. Even though she was his best friend, she still held her duty to the king very high, and would tell him even if he told her not to. 'It is not really her fault. That was the way she was raised' He supposed then heard Jane's voice again.

"Well, I am afraid we have already had dinner. If you are hungry you may go to the kitchen and see if Pepper has any leftovers." She said, though it sounded more like a command. Jester nodded curtly to Jane.

"Thank you, I think I shall." Jane looked satisfied and turned on her heel to her room, calling over her shoulder

"GOOD NIGHT JESTER!" Then she disappeared up the staircase to her room. Jester called a good night back to her, and then turned to walk towards the Royal Kitchen. It was then, walking away from the horizon, that he finally noticed how dark it was out. 'My, I could not have been gone that long. Have I missed both lunch and dinner? They must have been worried quite a lot about me for being gone such a long time. I wonder the king never asked for me. Maybe he did, but Jane did not mention it." Jester approached the Kitchens. He saw Pepper was already in bed, as well as Rake. He sighed deeply. He did not want to wake any of them, so he turned quietly away, even though he was very hungry. His stomach growled. "It will have to wait until morning" He said to himself opening the door to his room and then crawly into bed, to tired and hungry to change into his night clothes.

Jester woke up rather earlier than he had anticipated. 'Probably because I am hungry' He thought and walked over to the window and looked out. The sun was barley rising and it was still shadowy by his window. "Rats. It is not yet time for breakfast." He said out loud to no one but himself. He walked over to his bed and popped his head underneath it. He pushed some loose articles out of the way before finally finding what he was looking for. A small sack shaped like an acorn with a leather handle. It looked much like a basket except it was made for berries, and not anything else. Jester took the sack and walked out his door. He opened it as gently as he could, trying not to wake anyone. For one reason because he wanted to let them sleep, and another because he found this the perfect opportunity to find Lilah again.

He walked out into the wood and began on the same trail he had started on when he had taken his walk the previous day. He walked for a few minutes stopping occasionally to get some berries for his sack. Jester had become a master at detecting what berries were poisonous and which ones were not. Mostly because he had read all the interesting books in the library when he was very young and was now stuck with all the boring science, history, and nature books. Though they were not all bad, some came in very useful. Such as the book on berries he had read which now allowed him to pick berries when he wanted without having to take Jane or one of the Knights. He would not mind walking with Jane, but she was always so busy with Dragon and her Knightly duties. Jester once again found that while he was lost in thought he had become lost himself. But this area was not totally new to him. "Hey I know this place! This is where..." Another arrow shot past him, but this time he knew what to expect and had ducked. He could see a figure moving toward him and called out

"Lilah it is me, Marvolio!" It felt good to say his real name rather than Jester. He saw a girl with red and green streaks on raven-black hair step out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" She called walking over to him and kneeling down beside him.

"I came to pick berries because I was hungry. See I got to the caste too late to eat dinner so I had to go to bed hungry." He began to explain getting into a more normal sitting position. "Then this morning I got up to early for breakfast. I was too hungry to go back to bed so I got out my berry-sack-thingy and started walking. I was kind of lost in thought before realizing where I was and that is when you decided to shot me with the arrow!" Jester looked into her deep purple eyes. She seemed confused if not a little shocked. "What is wrong?" Jester asked not sure that he was right to come back here.

"Nothing, I am just surprised that you got back here. Most people come once and never return. You must be persistent!" Lilah smiled to him. Jester smiled back and then looked down into what he refused to as his berry-sack-thingy and reached a hand into it. He pulled out what he guessed was a gooseberry. They were common this time of year. He looked up at Lilah as he popped it into his mouth. Once he finished chewing he handed the sack to her.

"Do you want some?" He asked her, knowing she only ate fruit and that it would take a lot of time to gather only berries for a full meal. He saw Lilah smile a smile that made the stars blush. She seemed to be so full of pure joy he could almost see it pouring out her ears. He gave her a sort of confused look.

"Umm, Yes sure. Thank you." Her voice wavered a little.

"What is wrong?" He asked for the second time in his visit. He hoped he would not make a habit out of the phrase. Lilah grinned to him

"Oh nothing it is just, it has been a long time since I have had someone want to share something with me." Lilah took a berry and popped it into her mouth.

"Why have you not tried to make friends with anyone? Why stay here, alone in the forest?" He had so many questions he wanted to ask but these were a start.

"I am not good with people. I can never hold on to a friend long enough to ask for help. And besides, I am highly capable! I do not need to use someone else's mercy to help me." She said obviously not to pleased about it.

"Well, you have me now don't you?" Jester said trying to make her feel better. But the girl just seemed to look astounded.

"I have you?" She repeated the words very slowly.

"Yes, we have had a conversation, we know each other, and I have come to visit you again. In the book of life, that means you made a friend!" He jingled his hat to let her know it was a joke. The girl laughed.

"I suppose there can be no harm in having you for a friend for a while." She smiled a bit before popping another berry into her mouth. "Now I trust you that these are not poisonous!" She looked into his eyes and leaned in closer to him

"I am an expert on berries, and I say that they are not poisoned!" He retorted pulling another berry from the sack and putting it into his mouth. Then he grabbed at his throat and started to make gagging noises. "Oh no, I was wrong!" He said in a sarcastic voice "I am dieing! Dieing of berry poisoning! No, this is too tragic!" He then continued his act by falling backward onto his back and sticking his tongue out as if he were dead. Lilah Rose could not help but laugh at him. He finally stood up, took a bow and then sat back down. Lilah looked at him kindly.

"Maybe having a friend will not be so bad." She said quietly

"Of course it won't!" Jester smiled and shoved a handful of berries into his mouth.

"Is that all you do, EAT!" Lilah snapped at him, snatching up the berry sack in her arms

"No, I make time to talk as well! Now give it back!" He reached for it but she pulled away. He reached out further but she kept pulling away until he finally pushed her down and stole them back.

"Ha Ha, ours now!" Jester called triumphantly

"Ours?"

"Yes, me and my stomach!" Jester then took another handful and poured it into his mouth. Lilah looked as if she were going to grab them back when she stopped. She suddenly looked worried.

"Lilah, are you ok?" He asked not wanting to once again repeat the phrase 'What is wrong.'

"You did not tell anyone I was here did you?" She sounded startled and slightly scared if that was possible. Jester quickly answered.

"No, No, I did not tell anyone. And I do not intend to. Oh please do not worry!" He reached over and touched her arm. 'There is the sensation again.' He thought as Lilah let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank you Marvolio! You do not know how important it is to keep me a secret!" Then she hugged him

"Well," Jester said eventually breaking from her hug "Maybe you could tell me." He asked her looking deep into her eyes. 'You could get lost in those eyes' He thought to himself before she answered

"Marvolio, It is not that I don't trust you. Just give me some time. Maybe someday you will be able to know, but for now, let's just enjoy ourselves!" She took another berry and put it into her mouth. Jester did not understand her, but maybe he could someday, after they had enjoyed themselves a little.

**A/N: Like the last chapter, this has been slightly edited! REVIEW! Now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jester felt the sun hit his eyes. He looked up to find that the almost non existent sun that was rising when he had first came, was now quite visible and bright. Jester looked to his breakfast partner.

"It is almost 7. I suppose I should be getting back to the palace." Lilah looked up at him quite sadly. "I am coming back though. I will visit you again!" Lilah smiled a bit at him.

"I really hope so." She said rather sadly. Jester was confused but decided that it was always going to be that way with her. Jester grabbed the now empty sack of berries and stood up dusting himself off.

"Good-bye Lilah. I will see you very soon." He said and turned around to begin walking back to the castle. He walked for a little while before stopping and looking around. 'Hadn't I just been here? I could not have gotten lost twice in two days could I?' He thought looking around. 'No, of course not. It is a large forest. Everything must look the same.' He decided and continued walking for another 5 minutes before seeing the walls of Kippernium. He immediately walked over to The Kitchens to say hello to Pepper and get some food. 'You can not live off only berries!' He thought to himself walking down the steps into the warm kitchen.

"Good Morning Jester. Where have you been. I did not see you last night." Pepper called to him while pounding dough.

"I got lost in the woods yesterday and took a while to get myself found!" He said stealing a bit of the dough off to munch on it. 'It is not a lie, it is just not saying everything that happened' he thought. "I got back to late for dinner. You were all asleep when I got back. Save Jane of course." He continued his mouth half full of dough. Pepper stopped pounding the dough and turned to Jester.

"Lost, you? You know these woods by heart! How could you get lost?" Jester shook his head.

"Jane said the same thing to me last night. I do not know, I was not paying attention!" He was going to grab another bit of dough when Pepper picked the dough up and dropped it on his hand.

"Ow!" Jester yelped pulling his hand back and holding it with his other.

"This breakfast for everyone, not just you!" Pepper laughed continuing pounding then began rolling it out. Jester let his hand fall to his side. Pepper suddenly stopped rolling the dough and asked "Jester are you bleeding?" Jester looked at his hand.

"No why?" He asked very curious.

"Because there is blood on my dough!" She said very worried. Jester looked at the dough.

"Oh! That is not blood. It is berry juice! There must have been some still on my hand when you brutally crushed it!" He said looking up at Pepper. Pepper rolled her eyes at him then asked.

"When did you have berries? Do you still keep a stash under your bed for the mice?" She teased. Jester sarcastically glared at her.

"No! I grew out of that many years ago! I woke up to early this morning for breakfast, probably cause I was staved, and decided to go on a walk to gather some berries to hold me over until everyone woke up." He explained. Pepper shrugged and went back to rolling.

"Well, that is what you set for staying in the woods all night."

"What, I did not, Oh never mind!" He said then walked out of The Kitchen, again to Pepper laughing. Jester was greeted by Jane.

"Hello Jester. Did you have dinner last night?" She asked

"No, I got back to late. Pepper was already asleep so I went without. Do not feel sorry for me! I will survive!" He said putting his arm over his eyes. Jane laughed a little then said

"Is breakfast ready? I need to eat quickly. Dragon and I are going to go fly into the woods and see if the legends are true about a witch living there." Jester looked at Jane very worried, but cleared his expression to a mild confused and said

"Umm, no it is not. Why are going to look for a witch. What is the point? They are only rumors." He asked hoping to be able to talk her out of it.

"I am a knight!" Jane said "And as a knight I have you protect the kingdom from any possible dangers. Even if it is just a rumor, I have to check it out." Jester swallowed. Not only was it dangerous for Lilah, but Jane could get shot. 'Lilah almost shot me. But I bet she intended not to shot me at first to see who I was and decide if I was good or not. But Jane will tell her she is a knight sent to investigate. She might get shot! She could get hurt. Lilah could get hurt.' He thought drifting back to reality.

"May I come with you?" Jester asked. 'Maybe if I go I can tell Lilah that Jane is alright.'

"Jester. Dragon has trouble flying with more than one person, and if there is a witch there it could be dangerous. I know how to defend myself. You only have humor!" Jane said rather matter-a-factly. Jester felt his heart sink. "I have to go. Good-bye Jester!" Jane called as she walked towards The Kitchens.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the wait People! Er, Person I guess. I have been having quite a bit of trouble with this chapter and how it should go. You have no idea how many times I have sat down to write this, then ended up getting angry with myself and shutting the whole computer down. So at 2:00am I sat down and wrote it all in one sitting. I feel so immortal right now! But yes, It is not my most "Amazing" peice of work, but compared to the other crap I wrote for this chapter this is great! Ok, well, I will stop talking, er, typeing so you can read this chapter. Though I am pretty sure a lot of you skipped this part, like usually do! Also, Remember to review! I need people to tell me how awful or amazing my work is! Ok, now time for me to shut up...**

Jester watched as Jane went to the kitchens to get some food, and then flew off on Dragon's back. He tried to think what to do. He couldn't stop Jane from going but maybe her could find Lilah and warn her.

'If I leave now I could be back before breakfast. No one will notice I am gone!' He thought and again walked out of the walls in the hope of finding Lilah. This time he was alert and paying attention, careful not to get lost again. He walked in the direction he thought was the right way to find that it leaded to no where. He kept walking and searching but it wasn't any use.

'Is she gone? If she has left she must have left just after I did. Or what if Jane already found her?' Jester wanted to look more for her but he knew that if he disappeared for the third time in two days then they may get suspicious. He sighed but grudgingly walked home. Not knowing that somebody was closely watching him.

When he got back breakfast was just bring served. Jester felt his stomach growl and realized just how starved he was. He ran up to the table yelling

"Yes! Food! I am so hungry!" He sat down and began serving himself to the slightly astonished faces of Smithy, Rake, and Pepper. Smithy starred at Jester for a moment before saying

"Jester, I did not get to see you last night, where were you?" Jester stopped eating for a second to answer but before he could Pepper replied for him

"He got lost in the woods!"

"What! Jester you…" Smithy started to say before Jester interrupted him

"Never get lost! I know but I was not paying attention and must have wandered too far. Not to big a deal. It happens to people. Even to a fine outstanding piece of man such as myself!" The crowd around him laughed a little as Jester went back to eating his food. Half full mouthed he said

"I met Jane when I got back and she told me to go to the Kitchens to get something to eat, but alas! All of you were fast asleep, not giving a care in the world for where I was!" He said and pretended to start blubbering. His friends once again laughed, which made Jester feel a little better. Suddenly remembering what happened when he got lost he looked up at Pepper and asked

"Hey, by chance did Jane mention how long she would be gone?" Pepper thought about it and finally said

"I believe she said she would be gone for about an hour and not to wait or her for breakfast. But she said she could be longer if she does find something." Jester just nodded his head saying

"Excellent, excellent…" When everyone had finished eating they cleared away rather quickly. Smithy had to repair Sir Ivon's sword as he had once again broken it doing something stupid. Pepper had to start lunch and Rake… Well Rake just went to do whatever it is he does all day. Jester found this a good time to go look for Lilah again but as he looked up at the sky he remembered that he had to go look after the Prince and Princess for a little while. The Prince and Princess were more mature than when he had first started looking after them, but they were still rambunctious and Jester always ended up locked up in the dungeons. He bit his lip as he slowly made his way to the little majesties playroom.

Jester pushed the door that lead down to the dungeons open and walked out of it. As he had previously predicted the Royal children had locked him in the there and run away leaving him in there for 2 hours attempting to break out.

'Lucky it was the trick one. I could still be in there if it was not!' Jester thought to himself as he rubbed his eye adjusting to the sunlight. Jester had been locked in many of the cells in the dungeon and had very soon found that the first cell had a trick in its lock that if you picked it the right way you could get out. Though it took a while it was better then calling out for help like an idiot. Just as he was shaking his head trying to regain his full sight he saw Jane climbing off of Dragons back. He was glad to find that it was only her and that she had no marks on her. He ran over and quickly asked

"So, did you find anything? Or anyone for that matter, actually." Jane looked at him suspiciously before answering

"No. Not a soul or anything that would indicate that someone was living there or even practicing magic! But why are you so interested?" Jester was trying to think of a good answer when Sir Theodore called for Jane.

"Oh, good-bye Jester!" Jane called as she ran towards where the knight's voice had called for her. Jester waved good-bye as she disappeared behind a wall. Dragon lied down next to Jester and lazily said

"So, Jane tells me you got lost in the woods yesterday. Must have been exciting. I always find that the more lost you are the better chance you have of finding an adventure you had not predicted leading you on a journey of discovery. Like when I find a new field of cows!" Jester looked up at Dragon quizzically. It was probably one of the most brilliant things he had ever said; minus the cow part if course.

"Umm, yes, I guess it was interesting. Different for me if nothing less!" Dragon simply nodded his head as his eyes closed. 'He really can sleep anywhere can't he?' Jester pondered to himself realizing that he still could not go out to find Lilah as a large, green, lizard was blocking his way. He finally decided just to go see what Sir Theodore had called Jane for and stop worrying so much. 'She has most likely dealt with things of this sort before. And besides, Jane is not longer looking for her so I do not need to worry about her finding anything.' Jester stopped walking for a second as that thought crossed his mind. 'Why had Jane not found anything? I found her very easily, so why should she not be able to. Maybe she has left.' Jester felt a pang of sadness hit him. He had really wanted to know more about her. 'Come on, Jester, maybe she knew Jane was looking for her and went hiding or something.' That made him smile a bit as he proceeded to walk over to watch what now looked like Jane doing fighting practice with Gunther. But again, someone was watching his every move.

Night time fell quickly over Kippernium as the day came to its end. Jane had been beaten by Gunther several times and had only won once. Jester had tried to cheer her up but she once again stormed up into her room. 'I would be upset to if I was being continually beaten by Gunther.' Jester had thought as he went towards his room. When he walked in he could hear Jane upstairs slamming draws and what not. Jester wondered if he should go up and see if she was ok, but decided against it. He did not want Jane to get mad at him as well as Gunther. The night was hot and he was exhausted from lack of sleep the previous night so he just pulled of his shirt and climbed into bed. Usually when he went to bed he thought about what he was to do tomorrow. But tonight he found his thoughts wondering over to Lilah. 'Where is she? What exactly happened to her for her to be living in the woods? Who on earth is she? Should I have told Jane that I had seen her?' These and other questions filled his head as he slowly fell into a sound sleep. He had a very odd sort of dream. He dreamed that he was awoken by an odd sound. It sounded like something banging against the wall. He felt a breeze and knew it was a window shudder. He was aware he could not sleep with that noise ringing in his ear all night so he opened his eyes and sat up about to get up to close it when he saw something was written on his wall. Or, what he assumed was his wall as he could tell that this was not his room. The room he was in was very large and his bed felt softer than before. He could not see very well so he lit the candle next to his bed in an attempt to read what the wall had written on it. The moment light filled his room his eyes went wide with shock and fear. All over the walls were the words

"THIS TIME IT IS MY BLOOD BUT NEXT TIME IT WILL BE YOURS, ARTHUR!"

Jester swallowed hard. Suddenly there was a wet feeling on his clothes. Jester looked down at the sheets on top of him to see they were covered in blood. But he was not bleeding. He jumped out of bed and screamed for help. Suddenly Jester's eyes flew open and he was back in his room. It was dark out with rain pouring down outside. He felt his heart in his chest. It was beating harder then he had thought possible. Just then Jester heard something he wished he had not.

"So he is here in Kippernium." It was a woman's voice. It was Lilah's voice. Jester's breathing had increased as his eyes darted around the room trying to locate where the voice was coming from. He was going to call for help, but for some reason, he couldn't. He could however say

"What do you mean?" Though he was not sure he really wanted to know. The girl sounded more serious then she had the first time he met her.

"He wants revenge for his ancestor."

"What? Who? Why does someone want revenge on me? I have not done anything!"

"It is because of your name."

"Marvolio?" Lilah stepped out of the corner she was standing in so Jester could just barley see her silhouette.

"No… Marvolio Mordred Arthur Pendragon."


	5. Chapter 5

Jester furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Mordred? Arthur? No, you must be wrong! I only have one name. Marvolio. My parents did not have a Sir name. They did not require one." He explained to the woman in front of him. Lilah did not wait to continue explaining.

"Are you familiar with the Arthurian Legend?" She asked ignoring his previous comments.

"Yes." He answered growing more confused by the second.

"Tell me what you know." She commanded gently. Jester racked his brain trying to remember all he had learned on the subject.

"Um, well…Arthur was the illegitimate son of Uther Pendragon, King of Britain, and Igraine, the wife of Gorlois of Cornwall. After Uther died, Arthur, who had been reared in secrecy, won acknowledgement as king of Britain by successfully withdrawing a sword from a stone." He could just barely see that Lilah was nodding.

"Go on. What else do you know?"

"Well, he was in an arranged marriage with Guinevere. They got married, but Guinevere soon fell in love with one of King Arthur's so called "Invincible" knights, Launcelot. That started the war of Camelot."

"And Arthur was faithful?"

"Well, some say that he had a son with his Half-Sister Morgana, or later known as Morgan Le Fey, named Mordred. But the whole story is really just a Myth!"

"And what of Excalibur?" She asked, un-phased.

"Well, the sword he pulled out of the stone was not Excalibur. Arthur broke his other sword in a fight. So the wizard Merlin led him on a boat out to a lake where he summoned The Lady of the Lake. A hand appeared out of the water holding in its fingers the sword Excalibur. King Arthur died in a sword fight with Mordred that claimed both their lives. After King Arthur's death Sir Bedivere threw the Sword back into the lake, where a hand rose from the water and caught it. But the whole story is probably false!" Jester complained, his mind falling deeper into the pit of confusion.

"False? No the story is quite real! Now, It is my turn to tell you all that I know. Mordred and Arthur both competed in a sword fight to gain power over Camelot. This fight did kill Mordred but only fatally wounded Arthur. Arthur was taken to Avalon where he was magically healed by the help of his Half-Sister Morgan Le Fey. He waits there until his country needs him most. But, unknown to anyone else, Mordred had had a son. A small baby boy which he left in the hands of The Lady Of The Lake just before he went to fight Arthur with the instructions of making him King of Britain if he was to die in battle. But knowing Camelot would fall after King Arthur's leave, The Lady of the Lake took the child to Avalon with King Arthur where he stayed in the protection and care of his Grand-Mother, Morgan Le Fey. In Avalon you gain no age, so the boy remained an infant. A few hundred years past and The Lady of the Lake was finnaly ready to move on from this world. But she still had her promise to keep with Mordred. So she instructed Morgan Le Fey to leave Avalon and leave the child in a bundle by the side of the lake. Morgan Le Fey did what she was asked, then went back to Avalon. Finally, The Lady of the Lake left this world, leaving a part of her soul in the lake to make sure the boy remained safe. The boy was soon found by a group of gypsy's who were traveling in the area. Being without a child, they took him for there own, taking him from the protection of the lake. But the part of The Lady of the Lake still remained looking after him, until he was old enough when that part of The Lady would reincarnate itself, to be able to help the boy finally fulfill his great destiny." She finished her story looking directly at the now astonishment, pale-looking Jester. Jester swallowed hard feeling a large lump grow in his throat.

"I…I…W-what?" Was all he managed to stutter as he replayed her story in his head. Finally the woman stepped out of the shadows. Instead her forest worn outfit and black hair with red and green streaks, she had bleach blonde hair with golden streaks in it and a white gown adorned with pink and yellow flowers. She still had the same purple eyes though. But before Jester could say anything she dipped into a deep curtsy.

"You're royal highness." She said very clearly before rising. Jester stared at her. No one had ever bowed to him before. "I am the Lady of the Lake."

"No, you must be wrong! This is impossible!" He was breathing heavily now. Then he remembered something. "Wait? Who is after me?" Lilah stared more intently at him.

"Sir Lancelot had a son Sir Galahad who found the Holy Grail before passing on. However, Sir Lancelot had secret son with Queen Guinevere. This son was immediately given away to a foster mother. He grew up, had a son, and then died. Same for his son, and so on. But, Lancelot's final descendant knows where you are, and who you are. And seeks revenge as well as the crown." Jester sat down on his bed. Rain still pouring down outside. Finally he looked up into Lilah's eyes.

"You are not joking are you?" He said, more the asked.

"No, I am in total earnest. You are the true King of Camelot, and you are in a lot of danger because of it."

"But my parents, they never mentioned this to me! They would have told me!" He cried running his hand through his hair.

"Perhaps they did not know how." Lilah suggested lightly. "Did you ever feel different from your parents? Smarter, stronger, more talented?" She asked him. Jester was almost ashamed to admit

"Yes. I did. I knew things that I couldn't have know, I was able to do things that would have been impossible for other children. Such as mastering playing an instrument in one day, without any instruction." He turned to face Lilah again. "That is probably because my Grand-Mother is Morgan Le Fey, isn't it." He could feel himself starting to believe what she was saying. Starting to understand. And that worried him.

**A/N: Thats right! I am ripping off Arthurian Legend! And just so you know, I did MASSIVE amounts of reading and studying before posting this! There are a few different stories/versions of The Tales Of Camelot, so I really just picked which ones sounded best for my story. I am also planning on fixing some of the first chapters. Not changing, just giving them a face lift I guess. They were really poorly written, so some grammer fixes and some spaces are needed. Aslo, In your comments, please tell me if you would like me to include some Jester/Jane romance! I have not really decided if I want to put some in yet. Also, there will be a title change because my sister has decread that the title sucks! Soo...Anyways, please review! Because if you don't, then the four hours it took researching this story have gone down the drain! Seriously, not to hard to reveiw!**


End file.
